You're The Last Good Thing About This Part Of Town
by mari0858
Summary: Darla, or 'Baby' as most know her, is the Diner Girl where the Cobra gang hang out. Under the constant watchful eyes of the gang, she starts to wonder if being part of them isn't such a good idea after all
1. Chapter 1

_I do not own Stand By me nor do I own any of the characters in it unfortunately...I simply think it's amazing!_

_This is my first ever go at Fan Fiction so I do apologise in advance if it sucks! Please review if you can and be as harsh as you want! I'd love to hear what you think of it. I will hopefully add chapters very soon. Happy New Year to you all and hope you enjoy xxx_

* * *

It was nearing the end of my shift, auntie frank told me if I just cleared the tables I could get away home before dark. I had worked in Frankie's diner for many years while I was at school and Auntie Frank had become almost like a parent and the diner a second home. Her name was actually Beth Garcia but everyone in Castle Rock called her Frankie as she owned the diner. One time I asked her why the diner was called Frankie's and she told me it was because her Father was a big Sinatra fan. I was putting away my pinafore in the store room when I heard the door opening and the familiar loud voices of aunt franks "boys" flood through the door. I remember it had taken me a while to become comfortable around these boys but since Auntie Frank was so fond of them, I had learned to love them like she did. Just as she was for me, the boys almost regarded Auntie Frank as a mother to them and she took them in as though they were her own. She would always speak lovingly of her "boys".

"Auntie Frank, any leftover? I'm starving" said the first one dodging a table to get to the trays of empty plates Auntie Frank was clearing.

"I won't have you eating no scraps Billy" she laughed "here, why don't you finish off this chilli, I don't want it wasted"

"Hey Auntie Eff, you got any more of this stuff?" said another.

"My, don't your parents ever feed you boys?" Auntie Frank laughed again and remained dishing out all the un-used cooking from the day.

I walked through from the kitchen and leaned over the counter towards them " Who needs a trash can when you got Billy Tessio?" I said grinning.

"Baby! You working tonight?" Billy asked in between mouthfuls.

"Yeah, just finished" I replied pulling on my cardigan. They have called me Baby ever since I knew them. I guess it sounds odd considering I'm 17 but I'm so used to it now.

"Here's your wages Baby, you get home safe now you hear?" Auntie Frank said handing me the envelope. I assured her I would and kissed her cheek.

" Hold on" said a cool voice from the other side of the counter "come here". Ace was the leader of the group. He had the kind of voice that he never needed to raise but it still demanded attention. He was hard looking but painfully handsome, he could get and certainly just about did get every girl in castle rock. I walked round to his stool obediently and he reached around my waist to pull me into him. He always did this when he spoke to me around the Cobras as though to make sure I was closer to him than any of the others. "you're not walking on your lonesome, not tonight" he insisted.

"Why not? I'm fine Ace"

" 'Cause I say so" he said firmly.

"Fuckin' Preps! Place is full of them tonight" Eyeball butted in. "Can't be walking on your lonesome with those jocks around Baby"

"Well I can't stay here, I gotta get home, I promise I'll stay out their way Eyeball" I smiled sweetly down the counter at him. I looked at Ace, he didn't say anymore but took his hand away from my waist.

* * *

As I walked home I started thinking about my relationship with the Cobras. I loved them as friends, but to them I felt I was merely a pet. They had always been very protective over me and for most of the time I liked how safe it made me feel. My thoughts were broken by the sound of laughter and a gang of voices. I looked ahead of me to see a group of boys gathered around a blue mustang. They were smartly dressed, much smarter than the cobras ever looked and some were wearing letterman jackets. These must be the "Preps" that Eyeball had complained about earlier. The Preps, as the Cobras called them came from the upper class side of Castle Rock. Some were on their summer break from college and others were Seniors in High School. I thought about crossing the road to avoid them but then again I didn't want to go out my way just cause of a bunch of jocks so I continued to walk up to them.

"Hey Baby" I heard a voice utter. I glanced over expecting it to be followed with some rude remark or laughter but instead I was met with welcoming smiles. Maybe they weren't so bad as I had been led on to believe.

"You know me?" I asked the boy who was leaning on the hood of the car, with his hands in his pockets. He stood up from his place and came closer.

"Diner Girl right? I'm Rick" He smiled reaching out his hand towards me. I nodded and met his hand. He was very good looking, with dark hair combed into place and friendly brown eyes. "What's a girl like you doing walking alone at this time"

"I was working a late shift tonight, I'm just going home" I replied.

"You live around here?" his voice had an element of surprise and he turned to exchange glances with his friends behind him. I had never once felt the need to be embarrassed about where I lived until now. "How about we give you a ride home, see you get home safe?" Rick asked smoothly. It was almost too hard to say no to. I heard whispering behind him from the rest of the group.

"Oh, that's very kind of you but that won't be necessary, really" I replied politely taking a step back.

"I insist Baby" he continued "come on". The other 4 boys jumped around the side of the car and piled in as Rick opened the passenger door and motioned me in. Before I could even take a step, the rumble of a heavy car engine approached and a black car pulled up alongside .

* * *

"Shit" I whispered under my breath as Ace emerged from the black car. I looked apologetically at Rick. I didn't want to cause any trouble, I mean these guys were just being polite to me. He simply shrugged and turned to watch Ace swagger towards us.

"Well Well, What the fuck do you call this?" Ace laughed mockingly.

" It's nothing Ace, just leave it" I said as I turned to walk away from both cars.

"Chill out Asshole, we were just gonna give your broad a ride home" Rick retorted.

"You wanna regret saying that?" I heard Ace warn coldly followed by a pause.

"Fuck it, it ain't even worth it" Rick growled as he climbed into the passenger seat of their mustang. "See you around Baby" I heard as the car pulled away. The remaining Cobras in Ace's car shouted obscenities at it until it was out of sight. I continued to walk away from Ace, not just because I needed to get home but because I felt frustrated by the events that just took place. It was then that I realised exactly what my relationship was to the Cobra's. I was theirs; nothing more and nothing less. Although I thought I relished the safety of it, I hated having to live by their rules.

"Baby, get in the car" Ace demanded. I took a few more steps. " won't you just get in the fucking car now!" I spun round on my heels and glared at him. He was so unsympathetic that he probably didn't even care to see the hurt in my eyes. Once again I obeyed him, it was a unique power he had over me; whatever he said I did. I felt tears prick my eyes as I followed him to the car and got in the back seat alongside Billy and Charlie. They looked at me disapprovingly. Eyeball turned round and glared at me from the front seat.

"You promise me you'll stay away from them then you fucking get in their car?" He spat. "What you trying to pull Baby?"

"Nothing. I wasn't. They...They..." I saw Ace's eyes watch me from the rear view mirror "I'm Sorry"

"Damn right you are. I ever catch you pulling something like that again you'll be more sorry" Eyeball scowled as he turned back around. He muttered something to Ace as they swigged their beer bottles.

" Fucking Preps, don't they got enough broads of their own up their end that they can hassle without them taking ours" Charlie sneered. For the next few minutes they proceeded to make degrading comments about the preppy girls that Ace had been with over the years. I was too busy holding back tears to listen or care. The car pulled up in front of my house and without a word I climbed out and ran up my path. Before I could reach my door I felt a tight grip on my arm.

"Let go of me won't you?" I cried "I said I was sorry didn't I?, what more do you want?". I had never cried in front of the boys before and i think Ace was taken aback as he didn't say anything. I took a deep breath . "How am I supposed to live my life if I can't talk to anyone? I'm seventeen, Ace, and the only time I've ever spoken to a boy outside of the Cobra's was to ask whether he wanted fries with his cheeseburger! How am I suppose to date? Do the things a girl my age is suppose to do? Can't you let me be a girl Ace?"

"You are a girl Baby"

"A girl who you treat like a puppy dog, who's called Baby for Christ's sake! How am I ever going to meet someone, settle down, get married when you have me on a leash? " I exclaimed, almost out of breath.

"Why you worrying about this shit Baby?" He said softer than usual "We're just looking out for you, if I knew you had wanted to fucking marry that guy I would of left you to it" He gave a sly smile and looked me right in the eyes. I bit my lip and wiped the tears from my face, he always had a way of ending an argument immediately. "There, I'm glad we got that straightened out" He brought his hands to my face and held my head to look up at him. "You're cute" He smiled slyly again before taking his hands away and returning to the car.

* * *

" Hey Kim" I said holding the receiver to my ear "Mom said you phoned?"

"Oh, Hey Darla" Kim answered "Yeah, I did. I called the diner but Frankie told me you had left". Kim was one of my good friends from High school. I hadn't been able to see her much over the summer because I had asked for my more shifts in the Diner and besides, she had been away on a family vacation for three weeks.

"How was the vacation? I bet you've a lovely suntan on you"

"Oh well, I don't know about any suntan but boy I've got some stories to tell you all about" She laughed. I looked forward to catching up with her, just to speak to another girl about girl stuff.

* * *

My Mom walked into my room as I was getting ready to go to Kim's. She stood behind me as I brushed my hair in the mirror.

" What are you looking at me like that for?" I giggled looking back at her through the mirror.

"I feel like your just growing infront of my eyes nowadays Darla" She sighed "I just wish your grandma could have seen what a beautiful daughter I made"

"Well, any looks I may have I got from you" I laughed and returned to fixing my hair into neat curls.

* * *

I arrived at Kims house to find she had invited our other friends Marcy and Suzie. We spoke for hours about our summers so far. Kim told us all about her "Holiday romance" with a boy who was a year older than her and worked at the hotel they had stayed in. I listened contently and loved how she couldn't stop grinning while telling us about their first kiss. Although while she spoke, I couldn't help but feel jealous and thought about how I longed to experience a romance like that. Suzie told us how she had fallen for her Dad's new apprentice at the garage he runs. She had been sneaking out of her room at night and getting the late bus to the next town to visit him. Marcy, I had noticed, had completely transformed her image. She seemed to be happier to expose her already large cleavage and her dress was noticeably more figure hugging than she would have worn previously. She told us that she was receiving a lot more male attention now than she ever had before and that she was really enjoying it and was seriously planning asking Chuck Michaels out when we return to school. We all laughed until the conversation turned to what I had done this summer. It was then that I realised just how much older my friends seemed compared to me. I didn't have any whirl wind romances to report nor had I changed my image in any way to adapt to my age. I still felt like I did when I was fourteen years old.

* * *

"Morning Auntie Frank" I said skipping through the door of the diner "Sorry I'm a little late"

Frankie took one look at me, "Oh my" she gasped.

"You like it?" I smiled twirling around on the spot.

"Is that really you Baby?" she laughed and stroked my new head of hair "You're Blonde!"

"Kim did it last night"

"...and the clothes you're wearing!"

"Marcy's" I stated "You like them?"

"Very womanly, Baby" She said as she looked in disbelief.

"Well then" I said with a straight face "Maybe I'm not such a baby after all"

"No" Frankie replied "Perhaps Lady would be more appropriate"

"Darla" I smiled "Darla will do just fine"

"Darla" Frankie repeated softly and looked at me with approving eyes. I guess the makeover was a success.

* * *

It was nine that evening and the diner was more full than usual.

"So that's four cokes and a plate of cheese fries?" I asked the table of girls in front of me, scribbling down the order on my notepad. I heard the door clatter open and to no surprise the Cobras strode in up to the counter, laughing and shouting as they entered.

"Actually, we were just leaving" one of the girls said glaring at the gang of boys as they stood up.

"Why is it we always seem to lose customers when we are blessed with your company?" I asked cheekily as I past the boys on my way to the kitchen.

"Who the fuck is..." Vince started to ask.

"Darla" Auntie Frank answered from along the counter "That's Darla, Don't you recognise her?"

"Darla?" Eyeball snorted "Who the hell is Darla?"

"Baby" Frankie whispered

"I heard that Auntie Eff" I smiled as I returned from the kitchen.

"Sweet Jesus" Eyeball said almost spitting out his coke. A row of shocked eyes gazed at me from across the counter.

"What is it?" I said casually "You're acting like you ain't ever seen me before"

"Yeah I ain't" Ace replied coolly

"You're lookin' good Baby" Vince added

"Darla" Auntie Frank corrected him "We can't be calling her Baby now, look at her"

"Whatever, I'm calling you Marilyn...what's-her-name" Eyeball started to say.

"Monroe?" Billy finished "Marilyn Monroe?"

"Yeah that one" Eyeball replied and returned to his coke. From the corner of my eye I saw Rick and his gang had come in and were sitting at a table. Ace must have noticed my gaze as he looked over to their table and nudged Eyeball.

"Hey look, it's your husband, right Baby?" Eyeball laughed mockingly. I heard Auntie Frank mutter "Darla" in the background to correct him. I scowled at Ace, he must have told the guys what I had cried about when he had returned to the car.

"Whatever" I simply replied and grabbed my notepad and hurried to their table to take their order.

"Hi Rick" I smiled politely across the far side of the table.

"Wow, Baby, You look different" He replied looking round the table at the rest of the guys.

"Different" I laughed "Thanks"

"I would say you looked more but I don't want to say anything for fear I get killed this time" He said sarcastically and pointed to the Cobras behind me. I didn't look but I knew they would all be glaring at us from the counter.

"Ignore them please" I pleaded "I'm so sorry about the other night...I...I..."

"Hey...Hey Baby, don't worry about it" Rick stopped me "When you got a good thing, you wanna keep it, you know?" I looked puzzled at him. "All I'm saying is I'll stay out your way" There was part of me that felt disappointed by his statement; I didn't want it that way. I didn't want people having to stay out of my way because of the Cobras. I finished taking their orders and returned to the kitchen. The tense atmosphere was almost too much to bear out there so I asked Auntie Frankie for my break until Rick and his friends had cleared out.

"Hey Darla, that table earlier left a generous tip for you" Frankie told me as she closed the cashier.

"A man with money" Ace growled "Just what you want, huh _Darla?" _I sensed a feeling of dissatisfaction with me in his voice. I said nothing but took my pinafore off and said goodnight to Auntie Frank.

* * *

I was starting to walk round the corner from the Diner when I saw Ace's empty car parked at the side of the road. I was still fuming from his comments before I had left. I wanted to speak to him, ask him what his problem was with me. Or maybe I just enjoyed arguing with him, to get a reaction from him. I opened the passenger door and climbed in.

After a few minutes I saw the boys emerge round the corner from the diner. Ace must have noticed me in his car as I heard him demanding everyone to leave. My heart pounded in my chest and my stomach turned at the thought of confrontation with him. The driver door opened, climbed in and immediately started the engine. I had expected him to ask me what I was doing sitting in his car, but it was as though he had expected it.

"You don't like my hair" I broke the silence "My clothes - You don't like the way I look Do you?

"I do" was his reply as he continued to drive. There was a long awkward silence; I noticed he wasn't driving me home.

"Ace, where are we going?" He didn't answer, just rolled a tooth pick from one corner of his mouth to the next, his eyes fixated ahead. I suddenly felt very bare and regretted my choice of outfit; I hadn't anticipated I would be sitting alone in a car with Ace when I had put it on. I kept trying to tug my dress down my legs as the leather seats made it creep up. Actually I regretted my decision to get in the car at all now.

* * *

We pulled up to The Point – a spot which overlooked Castle Rock. It was beautiful but ruined by the fact it was always occupied by couples making out in their cars.

"Never been up here before" I remarked peering over the dashboard to the town below. I was trying to act nonchalant about him bringing me up here, hiding my nerves. This plan had severely backfired on me.

"course you haven't" He smirked and lighted a cigarette. Another long silence ensued.

"I just wanted to say that..."

"Shut up Baby" He cut me off. I bit my lip and turned my head to look at him as he took a drag of his smoke. "You think 'cause you're bleaching your hair, showing your thighs, your tits, it's gonna make you different? Is that what you're thinking Baby?" I was taken aback by his sudden outburst. His face was really serious. "You think it'll make them jocks like you more? Make you more like them?"

"That wasn't what I was doing Ace" I said quietly.

"Sure...Sure..." He took another long drag of his cigarette.

"I Just want to look grown up" I took the chance to say.

He smirked "You don't look any older to me" he still hadn't looked at me since he had gotten in the car "You just look like one of them fucking princesses from up The View"

"One of them princesses?" I retorted "You mean every single girl you've fucked before?" I surprised myself at my outburst. That was when he looked at me, a hard cold stare for what seemed like minutes. "Sorry" I mumbled breaking the silence. "I guess...I guess I get what you're saying"

"We don't like a change" he said croakily "The Cobras don't like change...is all I'm saying"

"I think Eyeball liked the change" I giggled but Ace remained straight-faced.

"Don't change Baby" He said flicking his cigarette out the car window and starting the engine back up again.


	2. Chapter 2

It was the hottest day of summer and Marcy had invited me to sunbathe over at her house. We had been laying in her back yard for hours.

"Oh hey Marcy, I think you're burning" I said lifting my sunshades from my eyes.

"Good" She replied. I looked at her and raised my eyebrow. "Darla come on, you know all boys dig a tan" I couldn't help but laugh. _Oh, Marcy._

"Whatever you say Marcy" I said "But I'm pretty sure the Lobster look is last season" She sighed and looked down at her torso.

"Oh Dear Lord" She exclaimed "Darla, I'm so red! I look like Bobby Daniels after gym class!"

"Big fat Bobby?" I asked trying to keep a straight face.

"YES!" she gasped

"Please Marcy, don't flatter yourself" I sighed and lay back down.

"Oh that's so funny I forgot to laugh" she said collecting up her towel and creams "What's not funny is the fact that I'm RED! Please can we go inside now"

"Sure" I yawned and stood up "You cook any more out here, we'd have to serve you with ketchup". We just started to walk back to towards the house when a strange voice erupted from one of the upstairs windows.

"Ladies, Where you going?" It screeched "I had a good view from up here" a cackle of laughter followed.

"Who..." I turned to Marcy who was scowling up at the boy.

"Teddy Duchamp" She growled "Gordie's friend". I tilted my head up to the window and shielded the sun from my eyes with my hand. He was a goofy looking kid with thick rimmed glasses but if Marcy hadn't told me it was her brother's friend, I would have assumed he was older.

We spent another hour in Marcy's bedroom as she attempted to cover up her sunburn by lathering on layers of makeup.

"You have much to do with your brother?" I asked flicking through her seventeen magazines.

"No" she replied with disgust "He's a dweeb" She paused for a moment as though holding back something. She looked at me through the mirror before spinning round on her stool to face me. "Darla" she paused again "I want you to take me to the Cobra's"

I was surprised by her blatancy. My friends had never brought the Cobra's up in conversation around me before nor had they ever asked me about them. I had always assumed they either didn't know about them or were too uninterested in anything boy related to care. I guess now times had changed.

"What do you mean?" I asked putting down the magazine.

"Come on Darla, I've seen you with them...how they are with you"

"You have?"

"My mother and I passed their cars and she thought she saw you in one of them" Marcy explained "Of course, I told her she was seeing things. I didn't want her thinking you got in cars with boys let alone greasers" she said shaking her head.

"They're OK"

"That's what I'm saying Darla. Everyone talks about how the Cobras are bad news but then I see you with them, and I guess they must be alright"

"But Marcy I don't know if it's such a..."

"Please Darla" she said in a lower tone "Take me to meet them". I deliberated for a second, I didn't know if Marcy would be too naive and be offended by the gangs crude behaviour. But when I looked at her, I could see it was something she really wanted to do, that she'd obviously wanted to ask me for a while so I agreed to take her.

"And I know what you're thinking Darla" She added as we walked through her front door "But I've read everything there is about guys from Seventeen. I can handle it" I could only laugh.

* * *

"Hey guys" I said cautiously "This is my friend" I looked back and she was fidgeting nervously "Marcy". I had found the Cobras in their usual spot, the dump yard behind Ace's house. Ace and Charlie were cleaning car pieces while Eyeball was carving the word 'Cobras' into Billy's arm as a tattoo. They shifted their eyes for a second to look at Marcy.

"She's a Lachance" Eyeball frowned and returned to his work.

"I might be a Lachance but anything like my brothers I ain't" Marcy spoke up. There was an awkward pause while the boys glanced at each other.

"Well, she wanted to meet you all" I said praying that they would say something remotely friendly.

"Hey Lachance, you always that colour" Billy looked at her while taking a drag of his cigarette.

"I was sunbathing a little too long" she replied. Charlie let out a laugh while Billy squinted at her.

"Hey...Hey Billy, you wanna see her tan lines" Charlie remarked.

"Yeah right" Billy Smirked.

I turned my face to Marcy. "Do you wanna leave?" I whispered expecting her to agree profusely but instead she just walked past me up to Eyeball and Billy.

"That looks like it hurt" she commented "You oughta watch it don't get infected"

"Yeah thanks Lady" Eyeball muttered as he put away his knife "Hey Baby, get over here, you're standing there like you're gonna catch some disease from me" He smiled cheekily at me.

I started to walk towards him "I dunno, can you catch crabs from back here?" I said scrunching up my face.

"That's it" He said scooping me up and throwing me over his shoulder "Who's cocky now?"

"Put me down" I laughed and laughed till it hurt. He flung me down onto the grass lay on top of me. "What are you doing Eyeball?" I smiled and rolled my eyes.

"Hey you said you wanted me to put you down" He replied with a glint in his eye.

"Will you two just shut the fuck up" Ace snapped from the back of the truck silencing our laughter "Making me sick". I looked back up at Eyeball and rolled my eyes again. By the time I was on my feet, Marcy had sat herself down between Ace and Charlie. "Did I tell you you could sit there?" Ace growled at her. I was curious to what had put Ace is such a bad mood; he was being more rude than his usual self. Marcy let out an awkward laugh as though she wasn't sure whether he was serious or not.

"Marcy and I were thinking of taking in a movie tonight" I quickly said to avoid any more trouble from Ace.

"What's on?" Billly asked peering at his bloodied arm.

"I dunno, one of those Beach Movies" I replied "Any takers? We could use a car"

"I hate those movies" Ace muttered with his cigarette in his mouth.

"I'll take you Baby" Eyeball piped up "Hey, we can finish where we left off" he sniggered and put his arm around me.

"You're gross" I laughed pushing him away.

"I'll take my car" said Ace suddenly.

"Thought you hated Beach Movies?" Marcy uttered under her breath which made everyone exchanged glances. Ace stopped and took the cigarette from his mouth.

"Your friend's not very polite Baby" He said in a cold voice. I took that as an invitation to leave.

"Come on Marcy, let's go" I said hauling her from her seat "So we'll see you later?" I added turning back to face them.

"See you later girls" Eyeball replied softly. I had just turned my back to walk away when I heard Charlie calling my name.

"Hey, Hey Baby, you're friend Lachance coming?" he laughed.

I nodded "Why? You like her?"

"She has big tits" was his response.


	3. Chapter 3

I had stayed at Marcy's to get ready for our night at the movies. Marcy had gone through about seven different outfits before deciding on one and she asked me to put her hair in pin curls.

"Do you think the Cobra's liked me today?" she asked as I fixed her hair.

"...Sure" I replied trying to look as though I was concentrating too hard to talk.

"That Ace fella' wasn't too nice huh?" she huffed.

"Don't worry about it" I remarked and sprayed her head with lashings of hairspray "He's never nice".

We opted to wait out on the porch as it was still really hot outside.

"Oh Oh" Marcy said under her breath. I turned to her and saw she was glaring at the group of boys walking towards us. "What do you want?" she spat at them.

"Where are you going all looking like that?" The skinny boy asked her.

"To the movies if you must know"

"With boys?"

"Maybe, what's it to you?"

"I don't care, do Mom and Pa know about this?"

"Maybe they do and maybe they don't, but you'd better not tell them you hear me?" Marcy said raising her voice.

"Fine, Whatever" the skinny boy replied, I guessed that he was her little brother. Behind him I saw the guy who has shouted at us earlier and another boy who I recognised from somewhere.

"You'll be going with my brother I bet?" the boy said. "Eyeball"

"Yeah...I thought I recognised you for some reason. Chris is it?" I smiled. He looked up at me as though I had surprised him by speaking to him.

"Yeah. I guess he's probably told you loads of shit about me" He said with a slight smile as he scuffed his feet.

"No" I said softly "Well if he has, I've missed it amongst all the other shit he speaks". Chris let out a quiet laugh and looked down further at the floor.

"What are you hanging about with those jackasses for?" the boy with the glasses spat.

"The only jackass around here is you Teddy Duchamp" Marcy snapped back at him.

"We're going to the drive in, we'd of asked you if..." I started to say.

"Yeah if you boys actually had rides" Marcy interrupted. There was a pause while the boys looked at one another.

"I was gonna say if we had seen you guys first" I corrected her and smiled at them.

"Darla's just being polite" Marcy sniggered "I wouldn't go anywhere with you guys if you paid me a million bucks".

"Hey Marcy" Teddy grinned "If you weren't Gordie's sister...I still wouldn't think you were hot" She gasped at his insult and tried to throw a pebble at him. I guess telling Marcy she wasn't hot was the worst thing a boy could say to her.

"Hey Guys, come on let's get out of here. I don't want to be around when the Cobra's show up" Chris said to the group and they turned to leave. After a few minutes, Ace's car pulled up on the other side of the road and blasted it's horn.

"Shit my parents might hear" Marcy laughed as we ran across the road. Marcy quickly got in the back seat beside Eyeball and Charlie and I climbed into the passenger side.

"Hi Ace"

"Baby"

I felt a warm pair of hands round the front of my face covering my eyes. "Guess who" said a voice.

"Eyeball" I answered "I can smell you". He laughed and took his hands away. "Hey" I said turning to face him in the back seat. Marcy had crawled over him to sit in-between the two boys and Charlie looked awkward. "I met your kid brother earlier"

"I hope he never tried anything. He's a faggot" Eyeball Smirked.

"Tried what? He was real polite" I asked looking puzzled.

"The kids obsessed with you" He replied lighting his cigarette.

"What? I don't think so! He acted like he never knew who I was! Ain't that right Marcy?" I exclaimed glimpsing over at Marcy who simply shrugged.

"He would be playing it cool" Eyeball said casually. I turned back around to face the road.

"You're so naive Baby" Ace commented as he swigged a bottle of beer. The rest of the car journey to the drive in was rather quiet except from several failed attempts from Marcy to strike up a conversation with Charlie.

* * *

We sat in the warm air with the top down and watched as the movie played on the big screen. The drive in was bustling with people enjoying the summer evening. After a while, the movie was boring me to say the least and I found myself looking at people in their cars instead.

"Oh hey look Marcy! Pam Lockhart and Buddy Nelson! They must be dating..." I pointed out turning to look at Marcy. She was entangled in Charlie's arms as he was sprawled across her and they were kissing intensely. I looked to Eyeball with a look of distaste and he shared my expression.

"Wanna get out of here before they start to take their clothes off?" He asked starting to open the car door.

I nodded vigorously. "Ace you coming?"

"I gotta piss" Ace replied, jumping out the side of the car. "You losers better get back in five or I'll leave without you".

Eyeball and I walked away from Ace's car, our way through the rows of cars.

"Hey Baby" Eyeball spoke up "You ever been kissed before?" I stopped and looked at him inquisitively.

"Sure" I shrugged "Plenty of times"

"I don't mean the grade school, kiss chase type" He said turning to face me "I mean like in the movies".

"I guess not... I mean, I don't remember" I stuttered.

"If you'd had then you would remember Baby" he said with an air of confidence. "Close your eyes" My heart sped a little at the thought of where he was going with this. I did as he said and shut my eyes, but I could feel his presence closer to me. "Now hold still" I felt his warm hand hold my chin up and I couldn't stop myself from smiling. "Hold still will you?" He muttered again. I let out a sigh and kept my eyes shut. Suddenly I felt his lips touch my own softly and my stomach felt like it was swarming with butterflies. Even though it seemed like the oddest thing in the world to be kissing Eyeball, I allowed myself to kiss him back. His hand moved from under my chin to under my hair sending shivers down my spine. I couldn't believe what he was doing. We broke apart and he took his hand away. "You can open them now" he let out a quiet laugh and stepped back from me. "There" He said "That's what I meant". I couldn't help myself laughing as I was so bemused at what had just taken place. I guessed Eyeball was just being his typical self, goofing around, but it felt so strange to me seeing such a soft side to him.

We continued to make our way through the parking lot as though nothing had happened. "Hey Eyeball, get me back at Ace's car in two minutes" I said as I made my way to the girls bathroom. As I returned hastily ,the door of a car swung open and blocked my way. I almost turned to go back when I saw the boy in the car clamber out.

"Rick" I gasped "You frightened me there"

"Baby, How come I always catch you on your lonesome? You know it's not safe for a... little girl like you running about here. Guys might not always be as... well behaved as I am" He said slurring his words and propping himself up against the car.

"You're drunk"

"You're gorgeous "he whispered putting his face close to mine. His breath smelt like liquor and cigarettes. "Why don't you and me go somewhere a bit quieter?" he grasped my wrist and I tried to pull away from him.

"Let me go" I demanded "I won't go anywhere with you like this"

"At least let me give you a kiss" he said bringing his face even closer. "I won't let you go until you give me a little kiss" I felt nauseated by him and tried to free my wrist from his grip.

"You better watch it" I eventually said.

"Fiery" he smirked "What you gonna do? What you gonna tell those greasers on me?" I heard sniggering from inside his car.

"_Rick Please_" I said my eyes almost starting to fill with tears "You're hurting me".

"Is there a problem here Mr. Edgar?" a man asked politely from behind Rick's car.

"No problem Mr Rogers, No problem at all" Rick replied standing up straight and releasing my arm "She's just had a little too much to drink" The man nodded and walked off.

"You're disgusting" I hissed "I hope I never see you again". I ran away as fast as I could until I could see Ace's car in the distance. _Compose yourself Darla_. I didn't want to make a big deal about what had happened with Rick so I figured I wouldn't tell the boys.

"Sorry to keep you waiting Ace" I said trying to hold tears back "Thanks for not leaving without me"

"Something up?" he asked. I heard Eyeball shift nervously in the back seat. He obviously was worried I would tell Ace about the kiss.

"No" I tried to smile "Course not". We drove off and I relaxed a little now that I was beside Ace. There was something so safe about being around him, like no one could hurt me. I turned around and flashed a smile at Eyeball who finished his last gulp of beer and threw the bottle from the car.

"So Baby...you enjoy _the movie?" _heasked sarcastically leaning forward and pinching my cheek. I swatted his hand away.

"It was okay, I've seen better though" I said cheekily.

"You have not" Eyeball said looking hurt.

"Ok ok I enjoyed it"

"Was it the best _movie_ you've ever seen?"

"I guess so, I'd never seen a _movie_ like that before"

"It turn you on Baby?"

"Don't flatter yourself, Eyeball"

Marcy and Charlie stopped canoodling to look at us. "Wait, were we watching the same movie?" Marcy asked looking clueless.


	4. Chapter 4

Ace dropped Marcy off by her house before letting Eyeball and Charlie out at Irby's Billiards. As Ace was taking me home, I looked down at my wrist on my lap; it was turning black and blue from where Rick had held me. I clasped my other hand over my wrist and tried to ignore it.

"So...What do you think of Marcy? She's a nice girl ain't she?" I said breaking the silence between Ace and I.

"You're a nice girl Baby" He replied coolly "She ain't nothing like you, she's easy". I sat back and stared at the road. I saw him look at me from the corner of my eye. "What's up with you tonight?"

"What do you mean? Nothing" I said shifting my wrist closer into my lap. Suddenly the car stopped with a jolt.

"Show me your arm" Ace demanded "Baby, I saw your arm, let me fucking see it again". I slowly took my hand away and stretched out my bruised wrist towards him. I winced as he held it gently in his hands. "How the hell did you do this? Did you fall?" He asked me seriously.

I paused for a second "...yeah...I fell before" I said looking at my wrist "I slipped in Marcy's bathroom"

"Are you lying to me Baby?" He said lifting up my head to look at him "I can tell when you lie to me" I bit my lip. "Did someone do this to you?" he asked raising his voice.

"It was nothing really, it's not a big deal or anything. It was when I was coming back to your car tonight. I bumped into Rick..." I started to tell him.

"That preppy little shitbag from the other night?"

"He was really drunk Ace and I mean out of it, I guess he just wasn't being himself" I tried to say without crying. I found it really hard to have any type of confrontation with Ace without crying. Ace was silent for a second; he seemed to just stare at his steering wheel.

"Ace, it's no big deal" I assured him "Just forget it alright?" He said nothing but started the engine back up. I could tell he was raging but I didn't want him to make it anything more than it was.

"This is what you get Baby" he snapped at me as we continued along the road, "This is what you get for acting all cute around those kind of guys, alright? I told you Baby, I said it before – you're so fucking naive".

"I'm sorry"

"I don't give a shit if you're sorry Baby, 'Cause sorry just means you'll do it again next time. I want you to promise me... promise me Baby that you won't ever talk to those guys, go anywhere near those guys ever again, don't even look at them...you dig me?" I gave him my sincere promise and we pulled up alongside my house.

"Thanks Ace" I mumbled pushing the car door open.

"Baby..."He said. I turned back to look at him. There was a long silence. "Nothing. It's nothing." I smiled slightly and got out the car before watching him speed away.

That night I lay in bed, pondering over what he might have wanted to tell me.


	5. Chapter 5

"Marcy told me about the other night" Kim blurted out suddenly as we discussed the pages of our Seventeen magazines. "With the Cobras"

"Yeah, some of the boys took us to the movies" I shrugged "It's no big deal". There was a pause as she snapped the magazine closed in her hands.

"I'm talking about what happened after the movies" she said in a low voice. I studied her face, it was serious looking and anxious.

"What are you talking about Kim?" My stomach tightened as she started to tell me how Marcy hadn't stayed home after she was dropped off.

"...she sneaked out later that night Darla." Kim gulped "She went looking for them, she said she went to Irby's Billiards but they had left so she..."

"She found them at the dump yard" I said, finishing her sentence. Kim nodded. There was another silence. "Kim, please tell me what has happened". My hands started to clam up and my eyes widened.

"They were drunk" she whispered "All of them. They gave Marcy some liquor and she said she felt faint...then all she remembers is one of the boys on top of her" Kim's voice rose to a sob. I felt sick.

"This is all my fault; I took her to see them. Poor, poor Marcy!" I wept into my hands. "I hate them for this. I hate Charlie. It must have been Charlie". I immediately left Kim's house and ran in the direction of Marcy's. My stomach felt as though it was tied in a sailors knot, I needed to know that she was alright. As I turned the corner of her street, I saw two figures making their way along the road, scuffling their feet.

"Chris" I called making them look up towards me. Chris Chambers was with the Duchamp kid, I could tell from the thick glasses as they ran up to the sidewalk where I was standing.

"You alright?" Chris asked with a tone of concern.

"Yeah it's ok, I'm alright Have you been to Gordie's, is anyone in their house?" I replied quickly.

"Yeah, but he ain't in" Teddy said with his hands in his pockets "His sister answered the door though, she was probably lying, I bet he was there, she just ain't telling us". I nodded and smiled as I turned to walk away.

"Hey wait" Chris called back reaching out his arm to prevent me from walking away "You sure you're alright?"

"I just really need to talk to Marcy, that's all" I said trying to sound as relaxed as possible. He looked at me for a few moments as though he could tell there was something wrong. I gently pushed his arm away from in front of me and ran up to the Lachance house.

* * *

"Darla" Marcy smiled slightly peering round the door only to open it wider after seeing it was me. Her voice was quieter than usual. "How are you?"

"Kim told me what happened. I know what they did to you. Marcy, I'm so sorry" my voice wavered trying to hold in sobs. She motioned me inside and we walked in silence up to her bedroom. Her room was impeccably neat and smelt of bleach. She must have noticed me looking around.

"I can't stop cleaning tonight" she laughed nervously "Darla, you shouldn't have apologised...what happened...it wasn't your fault at all...It was all me. I was so stupid". She sat down on her bed and rearranged her cushions.

"I hate them for this. I hate them." I cried, my head buried into my hands "But most of all I hate Charlie. How could he do this to you?" There was a pause as Marcy looked at me with tear filled eyes.

"Charlie wasn't there" she sobbed "It wasn't Charlie". It felt like my heart stopped when she said those words. She didn't even need to say anymore, I knew exactly who she meant.


	6. Chapter 6

The rain soaked my skin as I ran down to Main Street towards Irby's Billiards. I didn't care that my clothes would be ruined or that my curls would be straight, I didn't care about anything anymore. I could see the flashing neon light above the door of the bar and my stomach somersaulted.

The Cobra's were scattered around inside. Charlie and Billy were playing pool, Vince and Eyeball were playing cards at the bar but I looked beyond them to Ace. He was emerging from the bathroom fastening up his belt, when he looked up and noticed me. The room seemed to fall silent, even the barman sensed something was going on.

"Shit" I heard someone mutter but Ace didn't seem to care; he just swaggered over to the bar.

"Go wait in my car Baby" He called over without even looking at me. "I'll deal with you in a minute".

'Deal with you' I replayed in my head. 'Deal with you'. My blood fizzled inside me and I clamped my teeth hard. Never in my life had I ever been so mad at someone but still obeyed their every word. I made my way across the road to Ace's car. In my mind I picked up a sledge hammer and put it through every window. In reality, I opened the passenger door and sat inside.

After what seemed like hours the driver door opened and Ace entered. He was about to start up the engine when I grabbed his arm.

"Don't you dare start it" I stammered "I'm not going anywhere with you Ace Merrill, I'm here only to talk and then I'm getting out. You can forget it. This is the last time you'll see me in this car" I felt my eyes fill up with tears but I forced them back.

"Here we go" He laughed slouching back in the driver's seat "Another one of your tantrums Baby?" I gulped hard and opened my mouth to speak. "Just keep it short alright. I don't want you making a scene"

"I hate you" I whispered, the tears returning to prick my eyes.

"Now, now Baby" Ace smiled his sly smile "We both know that's not true. If you did, you wouldn't be sitting in my car crying, now would you?"

"I hate you for what you did" I corrected myself.

"Wrong again". He turned to look at me, one eyebrow raised.

"I hate what you did" I spluttered finally.

"There we go" he said coolly, bringing his face closer to my own. "You hate that I was with that friend of yours"

"You don't even remember her name?" I cried. He turned his face for a second to switch the radio on. My trail of thought was sidetracked by the sound of 'Stagger Lee'. I looked at the rain pelting the window in order to gather my mind. I heard ace laugh and sit back in his seat.

"You know why you're here" he said eventually.

"No I don't" I said more calmly following a raindrop as it ran down the glass. "I don't know why I'm even listening to you, you're vile and the worst thing is you don't even care". I turned back to see his reaction but he simply nodded.

"So let me get this straight. You do care that I was with her?"

"You got her drunk Ace and you took advantage of her"

"She got herself drunk, Baby" Ace retorted "We didn't force feed her that alcohol. She was asking for it"

"You make me sick" I spat reaching for the door handle. I couldn't take any more of this.

"Stop" Ace demanded. "I'm sorry that I fucked her"

"Ace!"

"But I'm not sorry that you're upset about it " He said reaching his hand to my chin and directing my face to look at him.

"'Cause you don't care about me..." I mumbled starting to well up again. His hands were warm on my skin.

"You think I don't care about you? Baby, are you fucking blind? You're either that or just plain stupid. I care about you so damn much that I can't stand another guy to be around you, to talk to you or even just fucking look at you. I don't like it when I don't know where you are or who you're with and it makes me sick when I think of you leaving this town. Man, I even have to lay your best friend just in order to see if it bothers you"

I quickly switched the radio off and pushed his hands from my face. By now I made no secret of my tears as they flowed freely down my cheeks.

"Ace I can't do this" I sobbed and reached once more for the door handle. I opened the door and climbed out, leaving Ace still leaning over into my seat. Just as I was leaving the rest of the Cobra's were stumbling out of Irby's.

I ran as fast as my legs could take me away from them, the car and away from the night that had just happened.


	7. Chapter 7

A week had past and I had managed to keep my mind off the whole fight with Ace by spending as much time with my girl friends as possible. We didn't so much as mention the word 'Cobra's' let alone discuss what had happened between Marcy and Ace. It was refreshing, to say the least, to occupy myself in girly activities like shopping and sewing and girly conversations about Bobby Darrin and lipstick. We had even met a group of boys, _respectable boys_, who were visiting from a neighbouring town. They wore smart buttoned shirts and their hair was combed neatly.

"Hey girls" One of the boys smiled over the display as we crowded round an Elvis Presley record. "You into that sorta' sound?" I looked around to Marcy, who was blushing slighty and twirling her hair.

"Uh-huh" I spoke up.

"Me and some guys here have our own band" he replied, pointing to the group of boys behind him. "We're playing tonight if you fancy coming to hear us?"

"Totally" Kim burst out before I could say a word. He winked at Kim as he passed us a flier and then turned back to his friends. "Oh my, Oh my! What a dreamboat!" Kim swooned as we left the shop.

" You're telling me" Marcy added fanning herself with her hand.

"Did you see the look he gave you Kim?" I giggled nudging Kim's side "I ought 'a keep an eye on you tonight"

"We really going?" Marcy and Kim blurted simultaneously. I nodded and read the flier out loud.

"A real live dance" Marcy sighed "Oh gee, I gotta' get me a new dress"

* * *

I made my way along the street towards Marcy's house, my heels clicking along the sidewalk. I was looking forward to a night without the cobra's and without drama, a rare opportunity. As I approached the Lachance house I noticed two boys lingering outside. It was Gordy Lachance and Chris, Eyeball's kid brother. If he sees me, he might tell Eyeball where I'm going, something I don't want the Cobra's to know.

"Baby" Chris called as got up from his spot on the kerb. "You look nice...I mean, you going out with Gordie's sis?"

"Oh...gee thanks" I said looking down at my white dress "Yeah, we're going to a dance that's all"

"In Fairview" He added.

"Yeah, in Fairview" I replied making my away towards the front porch. "Oh hey Chris?" I said turning back to face him "...don't..."

"...don't what?" He grinned.

I paused for a second wondering if I should ask him not to say anything to his brother. "Don't call me Baby" I laughed "You can call me Darla, if you want I mean"

"Sure Darla" I heard him say softly behind me.

Marcy strutted out the door before I could knock.

"Wow, Marcy" I whistled as I looked at her curvaceous figure. She was wearing a tight polka dot dress and bright red lipstick. "You look like a movie star"

"More like a hooker" her brother commented. Marcy sneered at him as we past the two boys. I glanced at Chris for a second, long enough to see he was looking back at me. Maybe what Eyeball had said was right, maybe Chris did like me. Although I thought it odd, considering we hardly knew each other.

We headed towards Kim's house and although Marcy chatted away to me, I found myself thinking about Chris. Chris Chambers, why on earth was I thinking about him? He was younger than I was, had pesky friends and was Eyeballs little brother. It was crazy.

"...I think I'll kiss someone tonight...maybe even someone in the band..." Marcy continued. But then again, Chris was always so polite to me, so sweet as though he actually cared. Chris, Chris, Chris Chambers. He was pretty good looking, I mean, a bit more handsome than his brother. Wait a minute...Was I crushing on Chris Chambers?

"Darla?" Marcy's voice shook me from my thoughts "You ok? You haven't said a word since we left?"

"Sorry, just thinking" I shrugged. We picked up Kim, who had also gone to some effort to look grown up. In fact, she was wearing an almost identical dress to Marcy; much to their despair. This meant throughout the whole journey to Fairview they devised a plan to avoid being seen together. I could only laugh.


	8. Chapter 8

"There he is" Kim gasped over the loud music as the boy from the music shop made his way towards the pair of us. He was smartly dressed with his chequered shirt buttoned up high and his hair combed into place bar a wisp of hair falling onto his forehead.

"Girls, girls you made it" He smiled focusing more on Kim than myself "How did you think we played? Did you like my guitar?"

"Oh yes, I thought it was..."

"You're so talented!" Kim blurted out cutting off my sentence. She placed her hand seductively on his shoulder and led him away to the punch table, not before turning to wink at me. I didn't know if it was the atmosphere of the night that had given her so much confidence, or if there had been something put in the punch. I looked around for Marcy but there was no sign of her.

"Hi guys" I said sweetly to the group of boys she had been chatting away to only minutes ago "have you seen my friend? The one in the spotty dress, dark hair? She was here just before"

"Marcy?" One of the boys said, unimpressed and pointed towards a couple canoodling in the corner of the hall. "The one swapping spit with Chuck at the back?"

"Yeah...That's Marcy" I sighed and spun on my heels to go and fetch Kim. Before I could take a step I spotted her half way out the door with her fancy boy.

I heard the boys laugh quietly as they must have noticed her too. "Excuse me Miss, You need a ride home?" One of them offered. I turned back around, expecting them to all be laughing at my expense. Instead they were all smiling politely and it dawned on me that not all boys are like the Cobras.

"Thanks...um...but that's ok. I don't want you to go to any trouble."

"It's not any trouble" the tall boy said fixing his tie "Really; I'll be driving through Castle Rock anyway to get home. It's no trouble at all". He looked kind with his gentle brown eyes and slightly curly hair. He looked like the kind of boy you would happily take along to Sunday dinner with your parents. In the end I accepted, after all it looked like I had been left to find my own way home thanks to Kim and Marcy.

The tall boy led me to his parked Chevrolet. I found out his name was Joe Martin and that he lived just outside of Castle Rock in Spring Hollow but he often worked in Fairview.

"I've never been there" I remarked shuffling in the leather seat of his car "Spring Hollow, I mean"

"Well you haven't missed much; it's smaller than Castle Rock - Only about 15 hundred or so people in the place. That's why I usually hang out in Fairview, more to do, people to meet" he said glancing at me as he started the engine. There was a few minutes of silence as a sudden onset of rain pelted the windscreen.

"Your friends tonight..." Joe commented, striking up a new conversation "They always like that? I mean, just leaving you like that?"

I shrugged "Not really, but I guess I don't mind all that much, they're just having fun. I like seeing them enjoy themselves"

"So why aren't you like that? Going off with some boy?" He asked, taking his eyes of the wet road to look at me. I glanced around the car and grinned. "You know what I mean" He laughed in response "So can I assume you have a boyfriend then?" I thought for a few moments. It wasn't that I didn't like Joe, he was pleasant enough, but I could sense where he was going with the conversation and I really didn't want to go there. We had just passed the 'Welcome to Castle Rock' sign.

"Yes" I blurted out without a thought.

"Seemed like you had to think about that one" He smiled tapping the steering wheel along to the radio.

"I guess it's just complicated" I replied with a nervous laugh and told him the directions to my house. The rest of the car journey was rather silent after that. We pulled up outside my gate and he stopped the engine.

"So...thanks ever so much for the ride home. I sure hope my friends get home safe" I smiled politely.

"Oh I sure hope they do" He said unenthusiastically. There was a short, awkward pause as I reached for the door handle and climbed out the car. "So tell me, Who is this lucky chap of yours?"

"Chris" I answered suddenly "Chris Chambers".


	9. Chapter 9

It was my last shift in the Diner before school started. The feeling of sadness about the end of summer and leaving Frankie was overshadowed by my nerves that the Cobra's would come in. Three weeks had passed since the fight with Ace and I hadn't seen a single Cobra in that time. It seemed strange to me that when I really wanted to, I could completely stay out their way. Or maybe it was the other way round. In the first few days following that night, I had wondered why Eyeball hadn't come to see me. I mean, I was always closest to him and as far as I knew we were on good terms. After a while, it dawned on me that perhaps he wasn't allowed to come and see me. Nevertheless, my nerves were getting the better of me as I swept the diner floor. My hands were so clammy, they kept slipping down the brush handle.

"Boys?" Frankie asked jokingly, eyebrow raised.

"What do you mean?" I laughed as I looked down at the floor.

"I've never seen you look so jittery" she smiled throwing me a cloth to wipe down the tables "Is there something you want to talk about?"

I paused for a moment "Have...Well...I don't suppose..." I mumbled.

"Spit it out" Frankie said sitting down at the table I was cleaning. "Sit"

"I don't suppose anything has been said about me? I mean, when the boys are in here; have you heard them talk about me?" I said swirling the cloth around the table.

"Oh Darla" she replied soothingly "I know that you don't always get along but they do care about you, I know that. To answer your question, they ask me every time they're in why you're not here. I promise you Darla, they care about you."

"They have a funny way of showing it" I grumbled.

"That's just boys for you"

"Why do you always know best Aunty Eff?" I sniffed looking up into her dark brown eyes.

"Well, believe it or not but I was young once "She winked. "Let me tell you a little something. When I was about your age or maybe a year or two older, I starting dating this perfect gentleman. He was from the good side of town and my dad very much approved of our relationship. He would treat me to everything, buy me dinner, clothes, everything. Then Pa died and we lost everything, any riches that my mother and I had..."

"... What happened with you and..?"

"Well, of course he couldn't be seen with me anymore. It was humiliating to say the least; he went from calling me his girl to being ashamed of me. What I'm saying Darla is that my boys, they don't care about where you're from or how much you have, they only care for _you_ and although you might not see it, that is a wonderful thing"

"But..."

"But they're greasers, and they hurt you. You're right. But if you walked through that door with nothing but rags to your name, they wouldn't treat you any different and that is what is important." I stared down at the spotless surface where I had been swirling the cloth all the while. I squinted up at Frankie and chewed hard on my gum.

"Thanks Auntie Frank" I said with a sigh "I sure will miss you while I'm at school" . She reached out and clasped my hands gently. "Whatever happened to him, the guy you told me about? Is he still in Castle Rock?"

"The only thing I ever heard of him was that he had been hit by the Crash of '29" she pondered looking out the window to the street outside "I guess what goes around..."

"Comes around" I smiled finishing her sentence. Before I could say anymore, the diner door swung open behind me. I saw Auntie Frank wink at me from across the table before getting up to greet the incomers.

"Hungry boys?" She sang, swooping round the counter to prepare meals for the troop of boys. "You remember Darla" she added pointing to me standing behind them all. Each face turned round to meet me. I tried my hardest to smile affectionately.

"Darla?" Ace piped up "Nah never heard of her". He turned his back to me again and the rest followed suit. I gave a heavy sigh and shrugged at Frankie, who gave me a nod.

"Call me Baby" There was silence, except from the sound of a fork being dropped onto a plate. Again I was met with their faces turning back around to look at me, this time they looked friendlier. "Baby" I repeated stronger after clearing my throat. In the corner of my eye I noticed Eyeball look across to Ace as though waiting for an OK signal but Ace was just glaring at me. I felt a swarm of butterflies in my stomach, this was the situation I had been so nervous about when coming to the diner. I had imagined myself surrounded by them, with Ace's icy eyes piercing me like daggers. But in my premonition, they had spat and thrown me out. So far, neither had happened. Then a sudden wave of confidence washed over me. "Can anyone give me a ride home?" I asked. The Cobra's exchanged glances, at first I had looked to Eyeball, trying to find some affection at all but he just looked at his feet. My smile fell as I skimmed my eyes along the rest of the group, until they fell once again to Ace.

"I thought you'd never get in my car again" He answered coolly, chucking me the keys "Let me just finish up here". That was all i needed, all i needed to know that I was forgiven.

.............................................................................................................................................................


	10. Chapter 10

I fidgeted about in Ace's car, flicking as many buttons as I could find. The more I thought about him being beside me, the more my nerves grew. I furiously switched the radio button on and off, on and off, on and off.

"What the fuck are you doing to my car?" A piercing voice erupted as the driver door opened suddenly. Oops. I hadn't even noticed the boys appear around the corner. I thought he was serious until he smiled slyly at me stuttering an apology. "You're cute"

Charlie and Billy jumped in the back. "What is it with you lot wrecking my car? Watch the seats you assholes". They started to stutter just like me but this time Ace didn't call them cute. I saw the rest of the group all huddle into Eyeballs car parked in front of us. I caught Eyeballs eye as he walked around the bonnet to the driver's side. I half expected him to give a wink, a smile; anything but he just quickly looked away.

There was less noise in the car than I had expected. I guess I expected it to go back to the way it used to be, laughing and joking around but nobody was saying a word. In fact, it was almost silent until the radio came on playing "Lollipop" by The Chordettes.

"Hey Baby" Ace said in a quiet voice close to my ear "You'll come to the dump yard for a while with us ok? I wanna' talk to you"

"Sure" I shrugged trying not to show my nerves which had just multiplied by a thousand.

.......................................................................................................................................................

We pulled up at the dump yard just behind Eyeball and the rest of the gang. Billy and Charlie jumped out the car but Ace stayed in his seat. I kept looking ahead but in the corner of my eye I could see him watching me. I heard him light a cigarette and he snapped the radio off, cutting off the Impalas singing "Sorry".

"Hate that fuckin' song" He grumbled with the cigarette hanging from his mouth.

"I kinda like it" I smiled slightly "I like the words". He smirked at me with a raised eyebrow and edged closer.

"You're soft"

"What did you want to talk to me about?" I asked quickly changing the subject. He sat back and inhaled his cigarette deeply, blowing rings of smoke into my direction. I coughed a little which amused him.

"Well" he started to say casually "I was wondering how long you would continue to pretend like our conversation never happened"

"What _conversation?" _ I replied reaching out and taking his cigarette from his fingers. He watched me, his mouth slightly ajar. I brought it close to my face.

"Oh, what you smoke now?" He grinned. "Wait, wait, hold it like this" He took the cigarette and slotted it in-between my fingers. His hands were warm and I noticed he was considerably closer to my face than before. He concentrated on my mouth as I slowly took a draw.

"Now breath out" he whispered, I could almost feel his breath on my skin. I purposely blew the smoke back into him. "Not bad" he smiled taking it back from me and placing it in his own mouth. By now the butterflies in my stomach had gone as I had forgotten how thrilling it was to be in his presence, so close and to get every ounce of his attention. It was exhilarating and addictive.

"Are you going to answer me then?" he growled breaking my train of thought.

"I do remember it, I remember what you said" I replied edging closer to him unintentionally. I saw him look down at my waist and legs approvingly, obviously noticing that _I_ had come closer to_ him_.

"Good" his voice was quiet and smoky, and his mouth was slightly turned up at the side. '_Wait, Darla! What are you doing? '_My head started screaming. Nevertheless I felt my eyes close, and a jolt in my body as I felt his warm hand skim my knew. I could feel his breath close to mine and a strong hand sweep under my hair..._I was about to kiss Ace Merrill. _TAP TAP TAP, a knuckle rapped at the window next to me. I jolted back from his face and he clenched the fist that had been at my knees.

"Ace! Ace!" Charlie shouted excitedly through the window "You gotta' come see this. Oh man!". I looked coyly to Ace who was sitting with his teeth bared; he was griping the steering wheel hard and looked livid. Without a word he stepped out the car and slammed the door shut. I watched out the steamed up windscreen as he grabbed Charlie by the collar.

"This better be worth it you little punk or I oughta' beat the shit out of you". Charlie continued to grin and point over towards the group of boys. I remained in the car, playing the moment over and over like a broken record in my head. Was I being foolish? Was this something I had wanted all along but had never realised? I couldn't make sense of it...all I knew was that whatever it was, I wanted it to happen again.

................................................................................................................................................


	11. Chapter 11

After several minutes of sitting hoping for the moment to return, I gave up waiting and got out the car. The boys were huddled over the bonnet of Eyeball's car, their eyes gleaming at whatever they were looking at. I quickly made my way towards then and gently pushed my way through to see what the big deal was. Strewn out across the metal of the car was a number of dollar bills.

"Where...? Are these for real?" I gasped looking to Eyeball. Instead of his usual cheesy grin or cheeky manner, he just stood there without an answer.

"Too right they're real!" Billy answered for him, grabbing a handful of notes and examining them.

"How'd someone like you pull this off Eyeball?" Ace sneered grabbing the money from Billy to look at himself "You can't even tie your own shoes"

"I found it" Eyeball piped up his cigarette wobbling as he spoke. He started to gather it up from the hood of the car. "I found it that's all" He continued, pulling the rest of the notes from Ace's hands. He seemed to be guarding something.

"You found a hundred bucks? What just lying about on the street?" Billy laughed mockingly nudging Vince who stood beside him, his eyes not leaving the sight of the money for a second. "Hey, Hey what were you doing ...strolling up the view?"

"Shut up" Eyeball sneered stuffing the folded over notes into his jean pocket. The group continued to interrogate him about the stash of money but he just snapped back at them and told them to forget about it.

The sun was setting and the boys had gone back to their usual habit of cleaning car pieces and talking about girls. I sat back watching them, perched on an empty barrel. Ace and I kept exchanging awkward glances and I started to wonder if I acted in the heat of the moment before. I pondered how I might react if Ace had come across at that moment and kissed me, would I still be willing? Then all of a sudden my mind drifted to the night of the drive in, when Eyeball had kissed me_ like they did in the movies. _A smile formed on my lips and I brought my hand up to my face immediately to cover it. Looking across to Eyeball, hunched over the car piece in his hand not saying a word, I wondered where that boy had gone. I looked out towards the setting sun, admiring the way everything looked with a hazy orange glow. Then there was _Chris Chambers. _Don't be ridiculous Darla, I told myself trying to think of anything else other than him. Without prevail, my mind kept running through all the times we had met and that look he gave me and the way he spoke. How did Marcy and Kim seem to have no boy trouble at all? Sometimes I wished I could be more like them.

"I'm going home" I said, merely to take my mind of its wanderings. I jumped from my seat and wiped the dirt from the back of my legs. I decided to prevent any awkward situation from arising I would just walk home, myself. It would also give me even more time to think about things. I immediately turned to start walking when I heard Eyeball's voice.

"Yeah, come to think of it I gotta get back" He said in a low voice. "Do you need a ride?". My stomach tightened.

"I don't mind walking"

"Suit yourself" he sniffed opening the car door. He paused for a second and glanced up at me as though to say _are you getting in or what?_ So I did. As he started the engine and pulled off I looked back long enough to see Ace scowling.

My hair danced in the evening wind as Eyeball tapped his steering wheel along to the music on the radio.

"I feel like I ain't seen you in years" I laughed nervously. As though taking that as some kind of cue, he immediately snapped the radio off.

"So let me get things straight, Baby. You let Ace treat you like a piece of shit, and in response you don't speak to me or any of the Cobra's for weeks and then the next thing you're fucking making out with the guy right in front of us, right in front of me".

"I didn't make out with him" I responded, my voice quavering.

"You're so full of Bullshit" he snarled, pulling the car over in front of my car. _Here we go, here come the tears._ "Baby, don't cry...I don't mean to make you cry"

"It's not you" I sobbed "It's what you're saying. You're right! You're so right. I'm so stupid sometimes."

"You're not stupid. You're just naive. You let people use you too easily...like Ace"

"He calls me that too" I tried to smile through my tears.

"It's not a bad thing. It's what I like about you, you know, you're all sweet and stuff. It's just sometimes you're too sweet and people can take advantage of that" He said.

"Since when did you sound so smart?" I laughed through heavy breaths. He reached out and stroked my hair out of my face.

"I hate seeing you cry" He started to say softly "If it's one thing I told myself I never wanted to do, it was to never make you cry".

We stayed in the car for what could have been hours, talking and laughing. I told him all about Fairview.

"So you're saying this guy took you home?" He said with a sudden serious tone.

"Yeah but it's no big deal."

"Did he try anything?"

"No!" I giggled flicking his arm. "So I've shared a _secret_ with you...how about you tell me about the money?"

"A secret? That was hardly a secret Baby" He laughed with his usual cackle. I flicked his arm again. "Fine...fine" He sighed loudly and looked away from me. "I didn't steal it, if that's what you're thinking"

"You didn't? Where'd you get that kind of money then?"

"I earned it" he shrugged.

"Why do I have trouble believing that" I smiled at him "What you going to spend it on?"

"Well actually, I was gonna' save it" he mumbled looking away again. I stretched my arm out and ruffled his hair. "I figured you might need some extra money for when you go off to college next year" My heart skipped a beat.

"You're saving it for me?" I stammered.

He shrugged turning more to face me. "When I figured how smart you are and everything, and how your wages won't cover very much...and with not having your dad around to support you...I guess I just started putting money away" My eyes started to prick with tears and I felt heat build in my cheeks.

"Eyeball..."

"When I saw you with Ace tonight" he started cutting me off "I thought of blowing it. Maybe going to the arcade or just drinking it all away"

I caught my breath and wiped the tears from my eyes. "But...I changed my mind" He added.

"You're...you're..." I stuttered trying to find the right word.

"The greatest guy in Castle Rock and you love me?" He smirked smoothing his hair where I had ruffled it before.

"Something like that" I said with a grin. " No but I'm serious Eyeball, no one has ever done anything like that for me. You're incredible"

"Incredible" Eyeball repeated with a swagger.

"Well, I gotta' go Eyeball" I whispered reaching for the handle. I suddenly felt his hand touch my shoulder turning me back to face him.

"You said before..you and Ace didn't...you know?" he inquired. My eyes flicked between his brown puppy dog eyes and my little heart skipped another beat.

"Technically...no" I mumbled, wishing I could go back in time and erase that moment.

"But you were going to" he sighed taking his hand from my shoulder and turning the ignition. I looked down at my shaky hands in my lap.

"Can I tell you something?" I asked shakily.

"No" he replied with a slight smile.

"You know how before, I told you about Fairview and how my friends were dancing and kissing boys. Then Joe on the ride home asked me why I wasn't like them. Well, it got me thinking. Why am I not like them?"

"Cause' you're better than them Baby" Eyeball cut in. "I would think less of you if you got with every guy in sight"

"I just feel like I'm not as mature as them" I mumbled fidgeting my fingers. "And I want to be more _mature_ for senior year" My cheeks started to burn as I heard my own voice. I reached once again to the handle and pushed the car door open. "Thanks for tonight" I added purposely not making eye contact although I could see his smile from the corner of my eye. "Night...Eyeball"

"Night Kid" he said softly. I spun on my heels to walk away "Hey and Baby? Don't worry about that stuff... losing your cherry I mean, I know that's what you were trying to say"

"Eyeball" I gasped clutching my cheeks in horror.

"What?" he laughed revving the engine " I'm not stupid, I get you were hinting at that"

"I was not..." I stammered straightening out my dress.

"Whatever kiddo, but Ace isn't the guy to lose it with. Is all I'm saying" He laughed shaking his head.

"You better not tell" I warned grabbing the side of his car.

"Or what Cherry?" He smirked.

"God Eyeball you're so..."

"Incredible!" he gushed.

"Disgusting!" I corrected " If you tell them about what I said...I'll tell them about what the money is for" I winked at him and watched as his smile fell.

"Fine. Deal" He agreed and sped away down my street.

As I lay in bed, I replayed everything that had happened that night with Ace and then with Eyeball. I had so much to think about. How should I act around Ace? Then there was the whole college fund that Eyeball had told me about. My head was so mixed up and I hadn't even started school yet.


	12. Chapter 12

"So then I said to him, I just told him straight 'Chuck it's over between us'" Marcy explained theatrically "Obviously he was inconsolable, but you know, I can't devote myself to him after school starts"

"Smart move Marcy" I smiled, patting her on the shoulder. Marcy and Chuck had been seeing each other since the dance at Fairview. 'Seeing each other' consisted of him sneaking over to continue their make out session until Marcy's parents got home from work, but in Marcy's mind they were embarking on a "fiery romance". "So you ready for school then?"

"Oh boy, am I ready!" Marcy replied enthusiastically "Mom made me three new skirts and when I go to try them all on...they go past my knees! So..." Marcy leapt up and shuffled through her wardrobe before pulling out one of the skirts "I brought the hems up!" She boasted, holding the skirt to her waist.

"Marcy, don't you think your mother will notice?" I laughed in astonishment at the botched sewing job.

"Why?" Marcy asked wide eyed " Do you think she'll be able to tell?". We spent the remainder of the evening unpicking Marcy's horrendous stitching on all three of the skirts.

...

The sound of footsteps thundered from Marcy's staircase. I glanced across to Marcy, who was rolling her eyes. "My brother and his dweeb friends" She huffed. Suddenly, her bedroom door was swung open, hitting the wall behind it. "Do you mind!" Marcy yelled, throwing down her sewing needle and thread to catch the door. Her brother Gordie stood in the doorway; I could hear the sniggers of the rest of the boys standing behind him out of sight. "What do you want Asshole?" His sister hissed, waiting to slam the door.

"We want to know if it's true" Gordie laughed " Darla? Is it true?"

"Is what...true? " I replied, raising my eyebrow "What are you talking about Gordie?" Gordie was shuffling excitedly and I could hear breaths of anticipation from the boys hidden behind the wall.

" About the Cobra's!" He grinned "Oh boy! I hope it's true, please say it's true"

"Spit it out you Dweeb or I'm shutting this door in your face" Marcy grunted impatiently.

"Chris told us there was a rumble last night; the Cobra's just flipped out and turned on each other..." My heart started to pound in my chest and I took a gulp as I awaited what Gordie had to say next. " ...And Ace pulled a _knife_ on Eyeball"

"What?" I shrieked jumping from the edge of Marcy's bed.

""Yeah, Yeah Chris said his brother just snapped and told Ace he wanted out of the gang, and it all just blew up. Unfortunately the cops came and broke it up; otherwise they would probably all be dead..." Gordie said starting to laugh again "Ace and Eyeball spent the night in the slammer." I slowly sat myself back down in the knowledge that Eyeball hadn't actually been stabbed.

"I can't...I just can't believe this" I stuttered. Suddenly, Gordy's friend Teddy pushed past him and into Marcy's room.

"I can. This is the greatest day of my life" He spat excitedly " We don't need to be scared no more, Ace ain't ever gonna bother us again! It's amazing, just amazing!"

"He's still mean" I said, trying to gather my thoughts as I looked to Marcy's window.

"Yeah but without a gang behind him, he ain't nothing but a pussy now" Teddy smiked, giving Gordie some skin. They were pushed to the side by a small plump boy entering the room.

"I don't know... she might be right. I don't think Billy will be any nicer to me just 'cause he don't go around with Ace no more" he mumbled looking worried. Marcy looked at the three boys in distaste and reached to her dresser to grab her perfume bottle.

"Right shows over! Get the hell out of my room" She demanded, forcefully closing the door and spraying the fragrance where the boys had stood.


	13. Chapter 13

My shift at the diner the following day was the busiest and longest one yet. Tables were full, extra chairs were brought into the front and the bell over the door had never rung so much. Perhaps it was due to the summer coming to the close and teenagers wishing to make the most of their last remaining freedom. However, it was more likely that the whole town was buzzing over the news of the rumble and curious kids hovered around the diner to find out the fate of the Cobra's. I too waited anxiously for any sight of the gang. Naively I had expected the whole affair to have blown over and the group would all breeze in as usual. Disruption within the Cobra's was not uncommon: they cheated and stole from one another (including girls), they lied and they slashed each other's tyre's. The Cobra's were certainly not short of the odd ugly spat but never before had it been this bad. The noisy bustle and excited gossip muffled the sound of the diner telephone. As Auntie Eff picked up the receiver, a hushed silence fell over the whole room. From across the floor I could see from her reaction that the phone call was bad news. She mumbled something, her hand clasped around the end of the receiver in a bid to stop attention to what she was saying. At the end of the phone call, her eyes darted in my direction and she gestured hurriedly for me to follow her into the back.

"What is it?" I asked anxiously.

"It's Eyeball. The kid is still in the cells. They gave him his first phone call and that was him" she said in a hushed tone. "They're telling him he needs bailed out by the end of the day or they're going to move him" she continued with a disheartened sigh.

"By the end of the day? " I repeated " How much are they asking for?"

"300 dollars" Auntie Frank sighed again.

"That's crazy money!" I spat still trying to keep my voice down " How can they justify asking so much? He isn't a criminal, how is anyone supposed to come up with that sort of money in a day?" Auntie Eff nodded and paused in thought.

"I can cover a third for sure" I said, breaking the silence. "A couple of nights ago Eyeball showed me a stash of money, over a hundred bucks I think, that he'd been saving…" I stopped myself before revealing the reason for the money. "If I can find Eyeball's car with the money still there, we have a hundred."

"I'll empty the books from the past week" Auntie Frank said sombrely. "It won't be enough to cover the rest but it will help. Anymore and I'd have to apply to the bank tomorrow and by then it would be too late." We walked through to the front and hastily removed every scrap of money from the register and every last penny from the tip jar. Auntie Eff took it through the back to count while I continued to serve customers, trying not to show the panic I felt inside. Suddenly, getting the money in time meant more to me than anything in the world. Frankie called me back through and whispered in my ear.

"All together, I got $70" She pulled away and brought her face to her hands. "That's only just over half and we don't even know for sure you'll find his money, God knows where that could be" She glanced at her wrist watch and bit her lip " It's 4pm Darla, there's no time".

"I know Frankie, but I've got to try" I replied, slipping my pinafore from around my waist. "Maybe if we went down there with 200, they would be okay with it. I mean they don't expect anyone to turn up for a Chambers kid, let alone have that kind of money. They're bluffing, they've got to be". Frankie shook her head in reply but I knew she agreed that we had to do all we could. I left the diner hastily and sprinted in the direction of the Chambers household. As I ran across the adjacent road I caught my foot on a uneven slab of tarmac and fell onto my knees. My hand, elbow and both knees were cut and stinging as I gathered myself together. By the time I reached their front yard, a stream of blood was trailing down my leg. I immediately found Eyeball's red car, sitting in front of the house but as I approached it, Chris emerged from behind it.

"What are you doing here Darla?" He asked in a disapproving tone "and what the hell have you done to yourself?"

"I'm looking for something of your brother's" I replied and looked down at my bloodied legs, a sight I'd never seen not even as a youngster. "and I tripped on the way over here".

"Why are you still doing favours for him?" He snapped, in a tone I'd never heard him use before.

"He needs help, don't you know about him?" I snapped back louder and continued to approach the car.

"Oh I know, all right. My dad was called in last night and told to pay up." Chris said as he opened the car hood and lifted it above his head. "But he doesn't give a shit"

"What?" I growled edging towards him. "Doesn't he care that his son will be sent to prison?"

" Hell no. My old man has been waiting for the day since Eyeball was 13 years old. He knew chances are that Eyeball would one day get killed or kill someone. If Eyeball gets put the county, that is one less mouth to feed, one less rotten reminder of our mother to look at, and more money left for my dad to drink away. "

"But nobody got killed, that's the point" I snapped, grabbing the car hood and slamming it down. "Why doesn't he care that he'll go away for nothing?" Chris stared at me, his eyebrows furrowed and his mouth slightly open.

"Don't you know _anything_?" he asked sarcastically "The reason he could go away for good is 'cause Ace told them Eyeball tried to slit his throat unaware. They're trying to pin a major felony on him so they got an excuse to put him away for good."

My throat choked at the news.

"But Ace is lying" I gasped "He's lying!"

" I know" Chris said in his usual calm manner and placed his hand on my shoulder. " But the rest of the gang won't say a word different so that's the way it is" he turned round and walked to the back of the car.

"No it isn't" I replied angrily and swung open the passenger door to open the glove box. The hatch fell open but all that was inside were some old receipts and trash. In the corner of my eye I could see Chris watching me frantically search the small compartment, his arms slightly crossed. "Where is it?" I asked coldly "Where is the money that was in here?"

" Why do you care so goddam much about him?" Chris said through gritted teeth.

"Give me the money Chris_, please_" I pleaded drawing nearer to him and slamming the passenger door. "It's not yours"

"It's not yours either" He bit back standing firmly in his place with his arms still to his chest.

"It's Eyeballs money, and he needs it" I muttered, close to frowned face.

"Why do you want to help those assholes anyway" he said reaching into his back pocket and pulling out the folded over dollars. "They wouldn't lift a finger for you if you were lying bleeding on the street"

"Maybe I see your brother a little differently than the rest you know?" I replied gently prizing the bundle from his hand "and… I'm already bleeding".

I reached my own house a little after 6pm. On the bed I laid out every cent of the collection so far and counted $195 with the diner money added to Eyeballs savings. I could have taken the amount to the station and naively believed they would accept it as bail but I knew what I really had to do. I fumbled about in my wardrobe for my stash of savings. In this box was my entire summer worth of earnings. It had $200 hidden away ready for college in the fall. I took the money out and fanned through the notes, feeling a small breeze under my chin. I breathed a heavy sigh as I stood up and returned to my bed strewn with cash. Gathering the dollars up to the required amount, I set aside the leftover money to return to Frankie.


	14. Chapter 14

The lights in the diner were off as I entered; I could hardly make out Auntie Frank at the back of the Diner as she sorted through coins in one of the booths. Her face lit up as I walked towards her holding up the wedge of cash in my hand.

"How did you do it?" she gasped standing up and steading herself with one hand, she reached for the bundle.

"I didn't do anything" I lied "turns out I underestimated the guy; he had like 300 right there in his car this whole time" I feigned a laugh of astonishment. "Can you believe we didn't even need the diner money?" I reached into my pocket and grabbed the 70 bucks of Frankie's money and laid it on the table. For a second I didn't think she would buy it but suddenly her eyes filled with tears and a wonderful smiled crossed her lips as she clasped her arms around me.

"Oh Darla" she wept "You don't know how relieved I am". I could feel her heart beat rapidly in our embrace; I could tell she had been sick with worry only minutes before. She gathered herself together and proceeded to dart around the Diner to fetch her jacket and keys: reminding me that she wasn't some faint old woman. In fact, I'd never seen her move so fast in my life. "I'm heading down there right now" She bellowed from behind the counter "I'll give them their money and they better keep up their end of the deal"

The sun was setting as I lay on my bed, peaceful in the mind that Eyeball would be free from jail. The summer was drawing to close and on Monday morning I would be entering my senior year. I reflected back over the summer months, how I had been so concerned about growing up and experiencing life when I realised just how much I _had_ grown. Perhaps this lamb hadn't fully transformed into a lion, but I certainly wasn't the same naïve girl I had been 3 months previous. I had learned that not everyone and everything is how they seem and that people can take you by surprise. I laughed at my once certainty that losing my virginity would make me into the woman I longed to be. Giving myself to Ace Merrill would certainly not have impacted my life for the better. I would have been left with only a broken heart; and accepting this makes me more of a woman than I'd ever be in his arms. A weight seemed to fall from my shoulders as the desire to chase something that never really was, fell with it. Suddenly a small thud woke me from my daydream. Another pebble skimmed my window pane as I slowly approached it and peered down into my backyard. A figure in a blue shirt was bent over picking up another stone to throw as I opened up my window. He quickly stood up and hurled the pebble in my direction, it flew through the open space, past my ear and landed on the carpet behind me.

"Eyeball!" I exclaimed slapping my hand over myself as I burst into laughter. He too fell about in his usual cackle.

"I let go before I saw you there" He snorted returning his hands to his jean pockets. Without another word, I ran down my staircase as silently as I could as not to stir my mother who somehow hadn't heard our howls of laughter. I slowly emerged from the front door and edged it closed. Eyeball was already sitting on the porch swing. He was leaning forward with his elbows on his knees and his hands clasped and there was no more laughter. I bit the inside of my cheek and tried to gauge what he was about to say.

"So apparently" he said and paused to twiddle his thumbs "I just bailed myself out of jail". His face was so serious as he looked up at me.

"I'm sorry Eyeball" I replied "I took the money from your car; I thought it was the right thing to do". I looked down and scuffled my feet, "I'm sorry".

"Oh I'm not talking about that money" he said rising to his feet and slowly walking towards me. "I'm talking about a mystery donator who spared me going to the county. You know I don't have that kind of money to pay you back." He continued.

I stared at him for a while. "You don't owe me anything Eyeball. You didn't ask me to give over the money and I never asked you to save money for me either. You've always been there for me Eyeball and I won't forget it."

"But that money was gonna get you into college" He muttered "You wanted to get out of this place and I've just ruined it your plan"

"No" I said in a hushed tone and took a step towards him, placing my hand on his frowning face "You haven't ruined anything for me. This is exactly how it's meant to be". And with that I leaned up to his mouth and planted my lips on his. He paused for a second as though surprised at my forwardness but I soon felt his soft lips push back. All at once, I was transported back to the night of the drive-thru when Eyeball had jokingly kissed me like the movie characters behind us; but this time it was real.


	15. Chapter 15

AFTERWORD

So there it was: the summer I was 17, the summer of 1959 and in some way the summer I came of age. It was also the summer that the Cobra's fell apart: Billy and Charlie left Castle Rock in the fall to work on the reconstruction of the Waymouth railway line on the outskirts of Portland, Vince discovered he was to become a father the following year and this seemed to be the kick he needed to leave his juvenile ways, he left town with his fiancé in tow shortly after the news of her condition. Then there was Ace. Ace, for weeks into my senior year, continued to drive through the neighbourhood as I walked home from school but never stopped. We bumped into one another that winter at a movie where he had a tipsy, giggly teen hung from his arm but we only exchanged pleasantries, as pleasant as Ace Merrill could be that is. I heard from sources he was in and out of the cells, for everything from petty theft to the numerous fights he started every weekend outside Irby's. Ace Merrill was a deeply unhappy young man who was looking for something; any way out of the hand he had been dealt in Castle Rock. For a while, I probably had naively believed I could have given him that but I soon realised that nobody would be able to do that for Ace but himself. He did find a way out in the end; the first summer I returned home from college I was to be greeted to the news that Ace had got caught up with the wrong kind of people who passed through Castle Rock occasionally from Salem. A deal turned sour, Ace and a few others couldn't come up with money and a few weeks later Ace never returned home after a heavy night at Irby's. Some speculated that he had moved away to escape his debt, but most people knew the debt had caught up with him that night. I secretly always hoped that it was the former and that one day I would walk down a street somewhere far from Castle Rock and see him, where he would smile that old smirk my way and wink and I would finally know that he was content. However, there was one Cobra who did find contentment in Castle Rock: Eyeball. Eyeball and I fell in love that night on the porch and I loved him right up to the minute he waved me off to college. In fact I never really stopped loving Eyeball, but he knew that he needed to let me go. When Auntie Frank finally retired from the Diner in 1964 she handed it over to her favourite person in the world: Eyeball. Eyeball became the youngest business owner in Castle Rock and immediately his bad boy past was forgotten in the mind of the castle Rock council. In fact, Eyeball became one of the town's most respected citizens after funding his younger brother through College and his father through rehabilitation for his alcohol abuse: the condition which ultimately took his life only a few years later after which Eyeball inherited the family home. When I left college for my first graduate Job as a writer in New York, an anonymous cheque arrived through the post. It was for two hundred dollars and I knew it was from Eyeball and in that moment we were both seventeen again.


End file.
